


And Reyes Makes Three

by Redamber79



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Challenge on tumblr how to make this OT3 work. Here, have a drabble.





	And Reyes Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, yell at me on tumblr. I'm at imbiowaresbitch

It was hours after the battle at Meridian, and Scott and Gil were celebrating by dancing. They'd spoken of their wish to have children one day, of their own, perhaps adoption, or maybe a surrogate. Suddenly, Scott winced, seeing Reyes Vidal walking up behind Gil, his sleepy-sexy eyes on Scott, that devilish smirk firmly in place. Scott had thought he'd had Reyes thoroughly out of his system, but his dreams, and even a few moments when kissing Gil showed otherwise.

"Well, Ryder, it looks like you--" he got no further, his mask of amusement falling away as he stared at Scott's engineer.

"Gil Brodie... so you ended up on the Tempest. How many times were you at Kadara, and I never knew?"

"I'd have to check the logs. Does it matter, Reyes? You left. I asked you to stay, and you left anyway."

Scott had never heard such a tone from Gil, pained and longing, all rolled into one. Gil turned and left the dancefloor, heading for an exit. Scott started after him, pausing as Reyes caught his arm.

"Ryder... Scott. Whatever happened between you and I. Please.  Tell him I'm sorry? Far too late, obviously, but still true."

Scott nodded slowly and pulled his arm free, heading after Gil.

*

"Before the uprising, he and I... well. You can guess. When it all went down he was so angry about the leadership's actions. And he wouldn't talk to me about it."

A cardinal sin, in Gil's books.

"I don't know if now is the time to say it, but he asked me to tell you he's sorry. He also said he knew it was too late." Gil flinched, and Scott continued quietly, not meeting his lover's eyes. "Is it? You were serious about him, weren't you?"

Gil turned on him, his expression a little lost, his confusion clear in his voice.

"What about you? How serious were you about him, Scott? That was more recent, maybe we should talk about that."

"I want you, Gil. And I will _never_ cheat. But I've thought about him. I'm sorry for that."

A flash of hurt crossed Gil's features. Then he shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"I can't be angry at you when I'm guilty of the same. So what do we do? Proposition him for a threesome?" Gil joked, but the silence that followed was heavy with what ifs.

"Both of us, or neither of us," Scott said firmly. "But are we talking about a one-time offer, or a relationship?"

"Let's find out."

Gil led him back inside to find a handsome, shady bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.


End file.
